And Now I'm Caught
by PurplePixie
Summary: Heyo! Serious-Kyomi here! I was taking over for PurpleP while she was...away. Anyway, I came across this bit of story and decided to continue it. CHAPTER 2 IS UP. Kinda short for a chapie, though. Meh.
1. Thoughts

PurplePixie: ^_^ Heyo, minna-san! Today I have-*background suddenly goes dark and lightening appears* Eh?! *turns around and sees someone that resembles herself only a bit...different* O.O *gasp!* Eck! It's you!  
  
Serious-Kyomi: Yes, it's me.  
  
PurpleP: Wait a minute-how could you possibly be here?!! I locked you up in a crate, chained you, and-!  
  
S-Kyomi: =_= I KnOw! But I'm BACK! *insert screams and scary lightening scene here* And I'm here for...revenge.  
  
PurpleP: ^^; *nervous chuckle* Oh? And how exactly are you going to get revenge?  
  
S-Kyomi: Oh, wouldn't you like to know? I bet you would. Well, *evil cackle* I'M GOING TO TAKE OVER THE FANFIC! BWAHAHAHA!!  
  
~*A min. or so later...*~  
  
PurpleP: *gagged and tied to a chair* =_=  
  
S-Kyomi: ^_^ Alrighty, now that THAT is settled, on with the serious-fied fanfic!  
  
PurpleP: *muffled wails*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Humans are such strange creatures.  
  
A mysterious figure loomed among the chapel and watched as a couple was wedded. After the priest gave the word, the young blonde kissed his new, fiery-haired wife. The crowd of guests all cheered and clapped with joy for the newly-weds, who stood beaming brightly.  
  
A slight frown crossed the unnamed viewer's face as the pair were congratulated by the princess and her husband, a blue-skinned man.  
  
With the frown still in place, the watcher disappeared within a second.  
  
Joy, happiness, love-Why? Why do humans celebrate such horrid emotions?  
  
Reappearing above the world, Xellos Metallium looked down upon the land as his thoughts clustered in his mind.  
  
Humans are strange indeed.  
  
Why do they celebrate such emotions and happiness? Why? Do they really believe that love is all that great? That it could defend them from the cold, heartless-ness of the world? Fools...they do believe that such emotions as 'love' could protect them from harm, from pain, from suffering.  
  
Such silly creatures, humans are. They spend their whole lives striving to find such a feeling called 'love'. They long for such trifle things such as a warm embrace, a welcoming heart, or just someone special to talk to, to share secrets. They think of these as barriers, barriers that keep away the sadness and depression in the world.  
  
The beast priest chuckled softly at the thought.  
  
Such foolish humans! They seek help and comfort from the one emotion that could cause their downfall! Love-Bah!  
  
Love is a weakness.  
  
Love binds one's heart to another with an unbreakable chain, one that is impossible to avoid, to ignore, to escape. It causes dependence. It makes one long and depend on another to an extent where they cannot live without the other. Yes, these feelings would probably feel just dandy, but how would one feel if one is thrown aside by their love? Betrayed for another? Oh, all the pain that would arise then when they watch their love run off with someone else...but no. Humans all deny such an action. They all believe that love is an everlasting chain of emotions that can withhold any damage or storm throughout eternity...  
  
There are always loopholes.  
  
Sure, maybe this emotion, 'love', can too make humans happy, but the question is 'for how long?' Is love really that everlasting? No. Nothing is. This so called 'unbreakable chain' would one day be broken. Even the most loving of all couples in the world would one day fall apart, and that is with the help of death. Ah! What wonderful emotions are stirred up when a pair experiences death, reverse back to just being one! Oh, and the after- thoughts are the killers. The longing, the sorrow, the suffering, the pain of losing a loved one-it would all rush up in waves and overwhelm our little human until it reaches a stage where it's just unbearable.  
  
Love is a silent killer.  
  
Disappearing once more, Xellos teleported into his own little pocket dimension in the astral plane, his home.  
  
I just don't understand them! Why do they risk such pain? Why do humans throw away their lives into the depths of despair just to feel the warmth and comfort of such an emotion that would one day disappear anyway? Why do they desire to bring such pain upon themselves? Do they enjoy the feel of their hearts being torn away? Do they WANT to suffer? Why? Blind fools! Don't they see the traps that lay ahead of them in the plains of love and care?  
  
Walking to a particularly dark corner of his 'home', the mazoku priest made a slight gesture with his hand. Shimmering, a large mirror appeared before him. But this wasn't just any mirror. Oh no, this mirror was special. It was a mirror that allowed Xellos to look all and anywhere around the world to observe these strange beings called 'humans'. But no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't figure out why they do what they do. Humans are so unpredictable at times...  
  
Taking a step toward the delicate glasswork, Xellos lightly touched it. A strange ripple spread across the glass and to the frame of the mirror, and soon an image formed: a young lady and her love.  
  
Xellos silently hissed in sudden anger.  
  
Foolish humans and their foolish thoughts and foolish emotions...  
  
With another tap of his hand, the picture changed to one of a young woman, whom was weeping as she sadly watched a man walk away with another woman in his arm.  
  
Another tap. A picture of a man embracing his child. Another tap. A casket. Another tap. A man weeping near a large tree. Another tap. Laughing children. Another tap. A mother mourning the lost of her child. Another tap. A young couple holding each other under a night sky. Another tap. A woman bidding farewell. Another tap, and another, and another...  
  
Yes, what foolish errors humans make. I've observed them over the many years, and they keep making the same mistakes over and over. They have not learned, or don't want to. But I have. Beastmaster always said that love was a weak and useless emotion. She used to tell me about the endings that would follow these attempts at love. Let's just say that they were never happy ones. Throughout the years I've learned ways to avoid such emotions, to protect myself from this weakness. I've learned that simple things like annoying others could get them angered and keep away from me. No contact would mean no weakening emotions. And keeping secrets to myself would allow me to distance myself from others. I can remain strong, safe. I have improved my ways of protection to keep myself from getting caught in the tangled web of woe and emotions that humans fall for so easily. I'm safe.  
  
Tap. An empty swing. Tap. A lady out shopping in a store. Tap. A robbery. Tap! A moon-lit dance. Tap! Butterflies. Tap! A crow. Tap! A boy sitting next to a window. Tap! The beast priest began tapping the glass faster and faster, so that the pictures flashed to a different scene every second. Faster and faster and faster.  
  
Tap! Tap! Tap!  
  
WHY?!  
  
Tap! Tap! Tap!  
  
But I have been able to protect myself for over a thousand years. And now I, Xellos Metallium, general and priest of Lord Beastmaster Zelas Metallium-  
  
Suddenly, Xellos's tapping ceased. He felt his heart stop as he stared into a picture: a golden haired woman sat in an armchair and smiled as she read from a large book to a small aqua-haired boy whom giggled from time to time. A woman with a smile as pure and bright as gold...Filia. Xellos's eyes widened and his heart (or something he considered close to it ^^;) ached with sudden realization.  
  
...have finally been caught.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
S-Kyomi: ^_^ And there you have it! BWAHAHA! Mission successful!  
  
PurpleP: ^^; *still tied to a chair* OoOkay...well, you got your revenge. Can you untie me now?  
  
S-Kyomi: ^__^ Oh, suUure. But only after I do this. *lifts up Kyomi-Kyomi my the chair*  
  
PurpleP: O.O EH?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!  
  
S-Kyomi: ^^ This! *throws Kyomi-Kyomi into the ocean*  
  
PurpleP: Oo Eck! *SPLASH!*  
  
S-Kyomi: ^___^ Ah, that felt nice. Okay, that's all for now. You could review if you wish, but frankly I don't care. No reviews means an unhappy Kyomi, and that would just further my revenge!  
  
*grumbling and muffled wailing is heard in the far underwater depths of the ocean*  
  
S-Kyomi: ^_____^ Ah, revenge is sweet. Welp, ja ne! *waves* *walks out* 


	2. Even MORE thoughts

*Scene: Lavishly decorated library with many, many books.*  
  
Serious-Kyomi: *Is sitting behind a professional-looking desk complete with fancy computer* ^_^ Good day to you all, wonderful readers. I am Serious- Kyomi and I am going to be taking over for PurplePixie while she's.........on a little search. *smirk*  
  
~*To PurplePixie*~  
  
PurpleP: *is seen posting up many "LOST: FUNNY-KYOMI" posters* *looks into a dumpster* HEY! *pulls out more "LOST" posters from dumpster* I thought I told Serious-Kyomi to put these up!  
  
~*Back to Serious-Kyomi*~  
  
S-Kyomi: ^^ ANYway, I'll be filling in for the lil', crazy—ACK!! *gets tackled by a pink blob* What the—MIMIC!!  
  
Mimic: ^o^ KONNICHIWA, KY—O.o *Pops back to normal form* Hey.........you're not Ky-chan.........  
  
Masako: *walks in* Well, what'yah know. It's Serious-Kyomi. Hey, I thought Kyomi locked you up in a crate, chained you up, and—  
  
S-Kyomi: . I ALREADY KNOW what happened!! Now shut up and go away. Can't you see that I'm trying to be serious, here?!!  
  
Masako: ^_^ Well, if you're not going to be needing us or anything then—  
  
Mimic: *teary-eyed* NO!! Mimi wanna STAY!!  
  
S-Kyomi: =_= *irritated* Urgh, this is taking up too much fanfic space. -_- Fine, you can stay.  
  
Mimic: YAAY!!! *starry-eyed* *goes chibie* ^^ Yay! YaY! YAY!!  
  
Masako: *shudders* *backs away*  
  
S-Kyomi: You can stay. But DON'T do THAT. Understand?  
  
Mimic: *shuts up* *nods* -^^-  
  
S-Kyomi: ^^ Alright then, ON WITH THE FANFIC! Hey, that is fun to say.........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This can't be.........  
  
There's no way.........  
  
Xellos sat on a branch of a tall tree just outside of a small village that he randomly teleported to. Gazing blankly up into the clear, blue night sky, he became lost in thought.  
  
How could I have let this happen? How? This was never supposed to happen. Never.........  
  
Frustrated, Xellos tore off a slender twig from a branch nearby and started snapping it into itty, bitty, bits. (Mimic: -.- Poor, poor, Mr. Unlucky Twig.........)  
  
Impossible.........absolutely impossible.........  
  
This has never happened before. Me. A mazoku. A mazoku in.........no. Nowhere in time has there been a record of this-this.........feeling among my race. Mazoku can't love. We can't even feel emotions.........can we?  
  
The beast priest shook his head slightly, surprised at his own question.  
  
"No. No, of course not. Mazoku feed on emotions, but we can't actually express any emotions, especially such a thing as love"......... Well, at least that was what the Logical Xellos thought. But deep down in the pit of his soul another voice questioned, "Then what is this that I feel? What is this thing that rips at my soul, and yet brings upon the most pleasant feelings that I've ever felt in all the years of my existence? What is this feeling that stops my heart, and yet makes it beat so much faster that it can become so unbearable? What is this feeling that I get whenever I'm around.........Filia?"  
  
Xellos suddenly found himself wrapped in sorrow as Filia's name echoed in his mind and an overwhelming, empty feeling filled his heart. The pain grew even more as his logical sense kicked in and a well-known fact resurfaced.  
  
Why am I even thinking about this anyway? Even if it is possible that I do love Filia, there's no way that we could ever be together. Mazoku and Ryuuzoku just don't mix. Who knows what trouble would be stirred up if such a couple were ever to be matched? Besides, Filia could never love me, the killer of her race, a mazoku.........  
  
Emotions. Anger, desire, sorrow—all these emotions clouded his thoughts and added to the horrible pain and emptiness that began to spread inside him. Attempting to calm his nerves, the beast priest looked back up and focused on all the sparkling diamonds imbedded in the vast, dark blanket of sky above him. Steadily, he felt himself become more relaxed as he tried to ignore the pain and forget the thoughts that troubled him so.  
  
Ah, yes. I could always count on the night to calm me. It's so lovely and peaceful.........in a non-nauseating type of way. Hmm, and the stars are so beautiful, too. Yeah, kind of like Filia's eyes.........  
  
*THUMP!*  
  
"Ow........." Xellos rubbed his sore head after it came in contact with the very solid ground. As he got up into a sitting position, his mood did a 180 degree turn and he went from surprise, sadness, and then anger.  
  
"Urgh—WHY are you doing this to me?!!" Xellos angrily shouted to the open night sky as he furiously ruffled his hair and flopped back onto the ground in frustration. "L-SAMA, WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!!"  
  
"I'm cursed," Xellos sighed. "Of all the idiotic beings in this god- forsaken world, WHY did I have to fall in love with a DRAGON, the one thing that's impossible for me to love?! Why couldn't I love a snail? Snails are just as icky and useless as dragons. Why did I ever have to fall in love anyway?! I'm not supposed to be in love in the first place! Do I want to go through more pain than I already have to? Do I want to give myself more trouble? Do I want to have more things to worry about? NO. I already have Lina and her lackeys to watch, missions to run, Juu-Ou Sama to serve—*GaSp!*—Juu-Ou Sama!"  
  
Xellos, being so deep in thought, didn't notice the slight tugging in the back of his mind that signaled his master's summoning. That is, he didn't notice it until now when the tugging got so insistent and intense that it gave his head a little pang of pain.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have to prepare myself for a long lecture on summonings again once I get home," Xellos sighed wearily.  
  
He was just about to teleport away to his master, when the trickster noticed something a bit odd: the town he so "randomly" teleported to looked a lot like the town that a certain little dragon he knew lived in. In fact, if his vision was correct he could almost see a shop with the sign Maces and Vases, too.........O.O  
  
"Coincidence," Xellos told himself. "It's not like I was aiming to teleport here. No, of course not. Coincidence, all coincidence."  
  
And with that, the love-struck—(Xel: I'M NOT LOVE-STRUCK!)—um—mazoku teleported away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
S-Kyomi: And there you have it. That's the end of Chapter 2. That means that Chapter 3 will sooner or later follow. And that also means that YOU two have to go away and leave me in peace while I start brainstorming.  
  
Masako: *raises an eyebrow* Our first actual day on the job as muses, and we're already being kicked out? ......... ......... *looks up at sky* Whoever you are up there, THANK YOU!  
  
Mimic: -O.O- *teary-eyed again* N-nani?? B-But—MIMI DON'T WANT TO BE KICKED OUT!  
  
S-Kyomi: Well, too bad.  
  
Mimic: *looks like she's on the verge of tears again*  
  
S-Kyomi: NO! Don't cry! Who knows what damage that'll do? You can stay, but don't bother me. =.= *mumbles* Geez, why did that insane authoress create such useless and annoying muses anyway.........?  
  
Mimic: ^_^ Okay, Mimi won't bother Serious Ky-chan, but can Mimi ask a question?  
  
S-Kyomi: *sigh* WHAT?  
  
Mimic: What does this button do? *points to a button on the keyboard*  
  
S-Kyomi: It's the Caps Lock button. Don't push it.  
  
Mimic: OKAY, AND WHAT DOES THIS BUTTON DO? *POINTS TO ANOTHER BUTTON*  
  
S-Kyomi: *annoyed* *clicks off caps lock* That's the Tab button. DON'T push it.  
  
Mimic: Okay. And what does THIS button do? *points to a button on computer*  
  
S-Kyomi: That's the Off button. Don't push---------------------  
  
*Computer blacks out* 


End file.
